Doesn't Make It Wrong
by Awesome one
Summary: A modern AU about the evolution of Elsa's love for Anna growing up and how it grew from something plantonic and sisterly into something ritcher and more romantic in feeling. Or the revolation that it had always, sort of, kind of, been one in the same type of love. And that she had never really needed to worry about it being wrong because, where Anna was involved, nothing could be.
1. Chapter 1

A lot of people would say loving your sister is right, natural, and most definitely healthy. A lot of people would say that the love between sisters is important in growing up and needed through life. A lot of people would smile at the way sisters interact, only understanding the special bond if they themselves have sisters. And of course a lot of people would understand romantic love when they see it because they've felt it. Unfortunately, in the case of Elsa, not many would understand that for her, those two things blend into one of the same type of love felt for her sister.

Of course she had never meant to love Anna, not like this anyway, but eventually she realized that this was the love she felt for her sister. The mushy stuff that Disney princesses sing about, the fluttery feeling in her gut that makes her ache in the best ways, the intense burning in her heart when she sees her. She knew, not at first of course, but after a few years of growing and learning that this love wasn't what a sister should feel for the younger life she was born to protect. Why it happened to her she couldn't answer but when was a more precise thing that, if she pondered, she figured she could pin point to certain events.

The first time happened when she walked on short legs and carried the innocence of a toddler. She gripped the edge of her mother's hospital bed to pull herself up higher, only able to see the baby's pink feet flat footed, and finally saw the new life her parents had been glowing over the past few months. For being spoken so highly of the child didn't look like much, in fact she looked more like a pink raisin swaddled in a yellow blanket. It wasn't until Anna came awake and her blue eyes landed on Elsa that the first stirring of love welled up within the young blonde. Elsa leaned forward for a closer look, ever careful not to taint the fresh life with her breath and just stared into the blank eyes of the baby. Her baby sister. She was oblivious to the proud watchful eyes of her parents huddled together at the head of the bed. Ever so gently Elsa reached forward to touch her sister on her head, running her fingers through the wisps of strawberry colored hair. Absolute terror pulsed through her when Anna let out a squeal and shifted in the blanket, moving into the safety of their mother's bosom. Quickly she pulled her hand back and moved away from the bed with wide eyes, her chest heaving to support the panic taking over her. She only calmed when she felt the familiar weight of her fathers hands on her shoulders and heard the soft, strong lilt of his laugh.

"It's okay Elsa, you didn't hurt her. She is just hungry."

Elsa gazed up at him, her blue eyes wide and glossy with tears, "You promise?"

Her Papa laughed, joy emanating from him like light from the sun, and he knelt down in front her so that she could look directly into his eyes without needing to crane her neck, "I promise Elsa. Though Anna is very fragile right now and will be until she grows up a little bit, your mother and I know you would never do anything to hurt your sister. Would you?"

Seemingly without her consent Elsa found herself shaking her head, "No sir."

"Because you love her like you love me and your mother right?"

Now she was nodding, "Yes sir."

"And you would never hurt your Mother and I. So you don't have to worry about hurting your sister."

Elsa turned her head to watch her mother's tired but happy face as she cooed little words at her baby sister, "If Anna is hungry...should we get her a sandwich or something?"

This time it was her mother's familiar laugh that filled the hospital room, "No sweetheart. Anna doesn't eat the food we eat yet. She's too young."

"Oh," Elsa furrowed her brows and turned to her father, tugging on the cuff of his sleeve, "Papa can we go get Anna's special food?"

He smiled down at his oldest daughter and ran a loving hand through her hair, carefully avoiding the thin plastic headband holding her bangs back, "Sure we can Elsa. Come on." He moved his hand to the middle of her back and prompted her forward towards the door. She allowed him but couldn't stop herself from glancing back at Anna and her mother's happy smile one more time before leaving the room with her father.

It wasn't until years later that Elsa would feel such an intense love for her little sister again as she had that day in the hospital. Anna had just entered the third grade and Elsa, being in the much older and cooler fifth grade, had not been there to see Anna off on her first day. She had, however, been there to pick Anna up and nearly combusted at the sight of Anna when she hobbled out of the doors alongside a frowning teacher. A little split ran up the middle of her lower lip, red and irritated and crusted over with congealed blood, and the fronts of both her knees were battered in a similar fashion. The cute little dress she wore was mussed and covered in grass and mud stains. Despite her rumpled state Anna was beaming with a smile that rivaled the sun in brightness and swinging her colorful lunch pail in a clock like arc by her hip. Before Elsa's mother could even shut the car off completely Elsa was out of her booster seat–she was small for her age–and speeding across the small cement walkway to get to her sister. Anna's teal eyes caught sight of her sister and a happy little noise tore from her throat but when she tried running to meet Elsa her teacher cupped a hand over her shoulder and held her firmly in place. The small 10 year old blond grew frantic, unsure as to why an adult would trap her sister like that especially considering her sisters state and pumped her little legs harder until she was in Anna's personal space and held the younger girl in her arms.

"Elsa! Hi!" Anna squealed in her young falsetto voice that was all cheer, sunshine and rainbows at all hours of the day no matter what was going on. The older of the two sisters hugged Anna's head to her chest in a protective way, her thin arms wrapped round her ears so that her hands could cradle the back of her head. The teacher, a grumpy looking woman with a scar on her upper lip, gave the children a disapproving look before averting her eyes to their mother that had trotted over to assess the situation.

"Elsa," She scolded in a light tone letting Elsa know she wasn't truly in trouble just treading on thin ice, "You can't just run from the car like that. Besides, what has your father told you about unbuckling when the car is still on?"

"Not too..." The chastised child mumbled in a defeated voice, her icy blue eyes dropping to the pavement. Her mother cooed softly and ran her fingers through Elsa straight platinum blond hair, soothing the child in a way only a mother could. Anna, ever the excited child no matter the situation, pulled herself from Elsa's tight hold to wrap herself around her mother's leg.

"Mommy-Mommy! Hi." She grinned up at her mother with a gap toothed smile, the split in her lip stretching to the point that the congealed blood cracked and fresh blood welled up to the surface.

"Oh baby," She moved to a knee and took her youngest daughter's face between her hands so she could tilt Anna's head up and inspect the wound from all angles, "What happened to your face?"

Anna's light brows furrowed and a sour look resembling a pout overtook her face, "Marcus hit me in the mouth with his hand but I hit him back! And even harder than he hit me!"

"What?" Her cerulean eyes shifted from the adorableness that was her youngest daughter to the still ever grumpy teacher looming near the family. She gave a small solemn nod of her head to acknowledge that Anna was speaking the truth.

"Your daughter got into a fight with a fellow student during recess and proceeded to spend the rest of her day in time out. She's been warned but if this happens again you and your husband will be brought in to have a meeting with the principle."

Without taking her eyes off Anna, who was trying to get Elsa to sneak her off to the car without their mother noticing by whispering incredibly loud, she nodded to the teacher, "I understand, thank you. We'll talk to her but I assure you this won't happen again." The teacher walked off and their mother stood, giving her daughter a stern look.

"Let's go girls." Immediately, as they usually did whenever they went anywhere, the sisters linked hands and Anna slipped her hand with bruised knuckles into her mothers much larger hand so she could lead them across the street safely to their family friendly SUV. She helped the both of her children into their respective seats; buckling them in and checking the tightness less it chafe their skin. When she situated herself in the front seat and began driving home in thoughtful silence Elsa turned to inspect Anna who was off in her own happy world, humming to herself and kicking her feet back and forth against the back of the passenger seat. Little tufts of her strawberry blond hair had come loose from the bun their mother had put it in this morning, falling around her small heart shaped face, and adding to her adorable gentile look. Elsa couldn't understand how someone so sweet and kind in nature could get into a fight and with a boy of all creatures! Moreover, who would want to willingly hurt her sister? That stupid boy. Elsa frowned and turned to glare out the window, her little hands balled into tight fists in her lap. He's lucky that Elsa wasn't in his grade or she would have given him a piece of her mind and maybe a good kick in the butt too. Nobody hurt her baby sister and got away with if Elsa could help it.

Moments later Elsa's mother pulled into the long winding driveway that led to their large mansion, parking behind their father's trendy sports car he drove to and from work. Elsa was still too young to understand what exactly her father did for the government but as far as she was concerned he was a King because otherwise living in their castle like home wouldn't make sense. Dutifully she waited until the car was shut off to climb out of the backseat, her tote bag full of her school books slung over her shoulders and rounded the car to help Anna down. The younger sister jabbed her fingers into Elsa's collarbone and shouted "tag you're it!" before sprinting off or at least attempting too. Their mother stood in front of Anna at the last moment and stopped the girl dead in her tracks with a single look, her hands bracketing her hips in that motherly fashion that meant trouble.

"Not today Anna. You're in serious trouble. Go into the house and wait in the living room for your father and me so we can talk." Anna visibly deflated, her shoulders slumped and her face fell, all the glee that had been lighting up her eyes dimming to a bored disinterest. She huffed and stomped off towards the front door, casting a longing look over her shoulder at her big sister who smiled sadly back at her. Then Elsa lifted her eyes to her mother, having to raise her hand above her brow to block out the bright sunlight overhead, and her smile dimmed at the complex emotions on her mothers face. It wasn't that Elsa was in trouble but, judging by that look, she knew her sister was and that meant they wouldn't be allowed to play their many games they loved indulging in for a while.

"You may go to your room and do your homework now darling."

Elsa nodded and followed her mother into the house though she had no intentions of listening to her mother just yet. She walked up the first few steps of the stairs then stopped and stomped in place so it sounded like she had kept on walking before she sat down on the step, listening intently for the voices in the living room. From her spot she could just see overtop the half wall diving the entry hall from the living room at the going ons. Anna was seated in a plush chair opposite their parents who were wearing serious faces as they continued to stare at a glowering Anna.

"Sweetheart," Their father began, his voice soft and poring over with love despite the hardness of his face, "Your mother and I need to understand why you got into a fight with this boy. That was wrong of you, you know that right?"

Anna nodded without lifting her eyes, "Yes sir."

Their parents shared a look, a silent conversation between them, before her Papa spoke again, "Then why did you do it Anna?"

Anna let out a stream of unintelligible mumbles both of their parents frowned at. They prompted her to speak up and she let out a loud, dramatic huff, slouching in her seat and pouting something fierce.

"I was drawing a pretty picture of me and Elsa," She paused mid sentence, her nose scrunching up cutely when something Elsa always said to her came to mind, "Elsa and I," She corrected herself making Elsa smile proudly even if her sister couldn't see it, "and Marcus took it out of my hands and threw it in the mud puddle! He called me a loser and shoved me onto the ground so I got up and pushed him back then he hit me! So I hit him back harder!" Anna made a show of punching the air like a boxer, completely ignoring the nonplussed look on her mother's face and the slightly proud tinge to her fathers smile. Her mother smacked at her Papa's arm, glaring at him for practically telling Anna she had done a good thing with his smile. He pecked her cheek and returned to his previous hard look though it was obvious his shoulders were lighter and his eyes were lit with jovial mirth.

"Anna?"

She perked up, smiling as wide as the cut in her lip would allow, "Yes Papa?"

"From now on you are not allowed to hit people simply because they ruin your drawings and call you names okay? We're bigger than that. You are bigger and better than that."

"But he hit me first Papa!"

"I know baby but that doesn't make what you did alright. Next time, if there is a next time, I want you to go get the teacher instead of hitting him back alright?"

Anna sighed loudly but nodded, "Alright Papa. Can I play with Sister now?"

Her father nodded as did her mother even though they both felt she should probably be punished but, like always, they melted under the intensity of the love they had for their daughters. Giggling happily Anna bolted from the living room to the base of the stairs, staring up at Elsa who was staring back, both smiling massively.

"Wanna build a blanket fort?"

Elsa's heart warmed and she nodded, "I would love too Anna."

It wasn't until Elsa had finished her freshmen year of high school that her love for her sister began to feel different. Through the years Anna and Elsa had grown into an inseparable pair, moving into a shared bedroom around the same time Anna had gotten into her first and only fight at school. It comfortably hosted a pair of bunk beds though it seemed like a waste of money since they usually slept in the same bed anyway. They became one another's best friend and didn't often socialize outside of their own friendship, usually opting to stay in their room and hang out instead of going to sleepovers or anything of the like. If they ever did, it was something they always did or went too together and the only people they associated with outside of each other were people they both had befriended. At first their parents had been touched by it, fond of it even, that their daughters had such a close tight knit relationship but as years passed and Elsa began to grow into a young adult right alongside Anna they began to grow confused and even disturbed by it. Other girls their age had best friends from school and often if not every chance they could get would hang out with those friends but their daughters never seemed interested in anything or anyone's company but their own. Elsa had grown into a beautiful young sixteen year old though, as her parents had begun to hope, she didn't seem to have much interest in boys like other girls her age though that wasn't to say she didn't feel the full brunt of the hormones like all her peers. She had begun to feel the creeping affects of arousal in her day to day life, she had begun to have long vivid fantasies usually sexual in nature but not always, she had begun to swoon and wish for a glorious relationship that offered lots of cuddle sessions and even more kissing. The problem was Elsa didn't dream up faces of pretty boys or fantasies about running her mouth over tight abs to places below like her peers, like her mother assumed she did when she caught Elsa's far off look at the dinner table. She didn't even dream up faces of strangers. It was always one person, always the same set of lips she longed for in daydreams, always the familiar touch of the hands she had grown to know better than her own running over her body when her hormones drove her to touch herself late at night. Always Anna. The first time the thought of kissing her baby sister came to her Elsa had been in the shower and she had been so disgusted with herself she promptly broke down into tears but as the dreaming and the longing grew stronger with each passing day Elsa had grown to embrace it. Now she just lived with the fact that she had to secretly carry incestuous thoughts for her little sister instead of behaving like a normal teenager and making out with boys behind the bleachers or losing her virginity at some god awful party. Though she was certain her parents didn't know of her attraction to Anna she _was_ certain that they were uncomfortable with how close she and Anna had become. When they were young it was alright, like when they held hands wherever they went, but now that they were older and the hand holding had continued Elsa saw the discomfort on her mothers face when she heard people whisper to one another at the market about what a cute couple they were. They cuddled closely on the couch during family movie nights and kissed each others cheeks quite often as a way of saying thanks or simply doing it because they felt like it. It didn't occur to Elsa as it being odd that they were so close physically since it was just how she had learned to love her sister and Anna was an affectionate person. One day she came home from school and caught the tail end of a conversation their parents were having about possibly sending Elsa off to boarding school so they could be separated for their own good. So far they hadn't committed to it but it was still summer and Elsa suspected that, if they intended to go through with their plan of separating the sisters, they wouldn't do so until the start of the new school year. Still it had led to depress Elsa greatly and she had begun to pull herself inward, speaking very little and eating even less while sleeping more in her single bed. On top of it all she had begun to ignore Anna, even being a little mean at times, hoping that if it appeared they were no longer getting along her parents wouldn't want to send her away. It seemed to work well until one hot summer morning Anna had finally grown tired of Elsa's cold behavior and woke her sister by prodding at her shoulder repeatedly.

Elsa groaned and batted at her sister's hand, trying to get her stop and let her go back to sleep but Anna was having none of it. She huffed and climbed into bed with Elsa, sitting firmly on her hips and glaring down at Elsa's irritated face. Though, despite appearing vexed with Anna, she was really a teaming mess of raging hormones inside with Anna's seemingly innocent straddling of her hips in bed feelings awfully sensual to Elsa's sensitive body. She cracked open her ever bright blue eyes to glare up into Anna's unflinching firm face. While Elsa had a couple years on Anna it didn't deter the fact that her sister was aging into a beauty right alongside Elsa, more so if Elsa were asked. The freckles she had been born with didn't fade as many had predicted they would, if anything they grew more pronounced and stretched clear cross the bridge of her nose and cheeks down across her sternum and her strong feminine shoulders. Each and every little blemish always made Elsa feel a little warm under the collar when she saw them, especially the ones that spilled across her shoulders and back like a beautiful array of splotched ginger ink. Though she wasn't quite a typical teen age like Elsa herself was, at two days into being fifteen Anna had lost all her baby fat already and was steadily gaining strong lithe muscle in all the right places thanks to the runs she and Elsa went on early in the mornings almost everyday of the week. With each new definition Anna began showing, Elsa felt herself fall just a little deeper in love and far, far deeper in lust for her sister despite how wrong and perverse it made her feel. Even now, with Anna's firm thighs on either side of Elsa's hips sticking out of her tiny sleep shorts and Anna's comfortable weight on her pelvis, she felt a trickle of arousal warm her belly and pool low below her navel. Swallowing roughly she averted her eyes from her sister's young face to the ceiling.

"Get off me Anna."

"No."

"Anna. I said get off me."

"And I said no Elsa."

A tense silence followed full of Elsa refusing to make eye contact and Anna's stubborn refusal to give up. Though after a few moments Anna seemed to grow impatient and let out a heartbreaking sigh that finally drew Elsa's eyes back to her face. She was frowning deeply to the point of looking morose and was chewing at her lower lip as if she were unsure and uncomfortable with herself. It broke Elsa's heart to watch as she had never seen her sister look or act like this.

"You've been ignoring me." There was no point in denying it so she didn't even try, she didn't even speak. She just remained passive beneath Anna, her lips a tight line and her eyes doing their best not to give away all she was feeling. Anna shifted so less of her weight was on Elsa's hips and more on her knees, moving around until their fronts were pressed together with Anna's head resting just below Elsa's chin, her temple against Elsa's pale sternum, and her arms were hugging Elsa's middle despite their prone position. Elsa's chest tightened as it always did when they lay together like this, their arms around one another without an inch of space between them. It was something she would miss when she was sent away but it would be good. This way Elsa could learn how to love and function like a normal human being and Anna could have a normal teenage life with friends and sleepovers and boys she could kiss without Elsa turning green with jealously.

When Elsa moved to wrap her arms around her little sister Anna spoke again in softer, sweeter tone, "I know why."

Elsa's breath caught in the back of her throat.

"You do?"

Anna nodded, the top of her head bumping against Elsa's chin, "Your worried Mama and Papa are going to send you to a boarding school in Norway to get you as far away from me as possible."

"How do you know about that Anna?" Elsa's voice held a desperate edge to it and, try as she might, she just couldn't conceal it because if Anna knew about Norway then she had to know why her parents wanted to send her there. She had to know that Elsa was head over heals in love with her own sister.

Anna's fingers began playing Elsa's ribs like a piano, pressing into each one light with the tips of her fingers, and sending more little thrills through Elsa's burning body. Not often but sometimes Anna would get like this when they were cuddling where she would simply touch Elsa. It was never inappropriate but it had always felt a little more than sisterly, like she was exploring something she wanted to try out but wasn't sure if she was brave enough too quite yet. Her fingers would wander across her ribs, her stomach, her neck, her clavicle, always just shy of the touches becoming lewd and never around their already on edge parents.

When she spoke again her words washed across her exposed collarbone like a hot breath that sent chills up Elsa's spine, "I hear them talking too Elsa. I hear how Dad keeps telling Mom they should make us go out and do things with other people, how he wishes I would get with that nice boy Kirstoff next door who seems to have a real interest in me. I know they think we have an unhealthy relationship. I heard them talking about how they think it would be best for us to be separated for the time being so we can grow as individuals. They never outright say it but I think they know I love you and that you love me. But not like sisters."

Elsa gasped ever so softly upon Anna's not so surprising but still unexpected admittance. With how close they were she was certain Anna had to have at least guessed how Elsa truly felt about her but only in her dreams had she imagined her sister to feel the same.

"Do you mean that?" Elsa's voice came out as a tremulous whisper, full of pleading and want and love held at bay for far too long. Anna lifted her head, propping her chin up on Elsa's sternum, and flashed a wide teasing grin that absolutely melted Elsa's heart. Her long fingers came up to smooth loving circles into Elsa's lightly pinked cheeks, catching the corner of her plush lips and drifted across the seem of her closed mouth.

"Of course silly. I thought you knew that. I haven't exactly been subtle," Anna furrowed her brows and stilled her fingers as she pondered something, "Maybe I should have been. Maybe then Mom and Dad wouldn't be taking you away from me." "They're taking me away from you because this is wrong Anna. We're sisters for god sake. We shouldn't love each other like this; incest is illegal for a reason." Though even as she said it Elsa was kissing the tips of Anna's fingers still touching her lips. Anna let out a little sigh that made Elsa's stomach flip flop, her teal eyes watching the sensual, loving way Elsa's lips captured her fingertips.

"Your wrong Elsa," Anna stared into Elsa's cool blue eyes imploringly, all of her usual whim and nonsense gone in favor of absolute seriousness, "What we feel isn't wrong. There is no way all the love I have for you could ever be wrong and I'll do everything and anything I have to do to prove it to you. Starting with this." Anna lifted herself to her elbows, her face hovering just above Elsa's for a few seconds so her sister could understand what was about to happen and gave her ample time to turn away or stop her if it was truly what she wished. When Elsa made no move to do so Anna lowered her lips onto Elsa's for a slow kiss that was a first for them as a couple and a first as a first kiss in general. Their lips slid together sweetly albeit a little sloppily as most first kisses were, exploring the taste and feel of one another through the soft touch of lips. Anna's hand cupped the right side of Elsa's face, tilting her older sister's head just the slightest for her to press her mouth harder into Elsa's. The kiss devolved into a handsy make out that ended when Elsa locked her legs behind Anna's knees and used her strength to flip the younger girl onto her back with Elsa above her. Anna's chest was heaving with labored breath, her blown pupils nearly blacking out the pretty blue of her eyes as she gazed up at her older sister. Elsa found herself captivated by the longing and need painted all over Anna's face and by the way her pink lips had turned an agitated red color after their kissing.

"E-Elsa?" Anna's eyebrows pinched together and her lips parted slightly, her hips beneath Elsa's reaching up to get contact with Elsa's again. Elsa fought to ignore the way it made her arousal spike. Anna wasn't yet old enough to be even considering having sex let alone with her older sister of all people and she knew that was exactly what Anna wanted in the moment. If Elsa didn't gain control of her hormones then that was exactly what she would be getting.

She let out a long breath and practically collapsed on top of Anna, cuddling into her side with a leg draped across her hips. She pressed a long line of kisses across her clavicle up to her jaw and cheek while her hand stroked idle circles against Anna's stomach through her shirt. A smile tugged at her lips when Anna let out a quiet, but no less needy, whimper.

"Elsa…"

"You only turned 15 two days ago Anna. You're too young."

Anna let out a frustrated huff and slapped Elsa's thigh though not very hard, "Don't I get a say in how old I get to be when I have my first time?"

Elsa smiled against Anna's neck, "Yes but if you want it to be with me then you have to wait. Okay?"

Her sister let out a long suffering sigh that made her wild mane of hair fly off her face onto her forehead, "Fine. Can we cuddle though?"

"I would love too Anna."

School in Norway had been dreadful. Not because of the fact that everyone spoke a language Elsa already, thankfully, knew because her grandmother from the country taught it to her when she was still young. Not because she went to school with a great many stuck up, self centered bitches. Not even because she was in an entirely foreign landscape that offered harsh winters and summers that were sub par to the ones at home. Not even because she still hadn't made any friends after being at the school for almost four years now. No what made school in Norway dreadful was the fact that the only way she could keep in contact with Anna was through sparse emails and only got to see her when she was allowed to come home for holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas. Their time together was short and monitored until they went to bed, their parents eyes constantly watching them for any inappropriate touching or speaking. In their emails they could get away with a lot more, even venturing into a few steamy emails that left Elsa all kinds of hot and bothered. Still, even with it all, it wasn't enough and Elsa missed her sister dearly. She was only a few months shy of turning 19 and in her final year which meant she'd be sent home soon after graduation that was only a few days away. Elsa was almost entirely positive her father had chosen a college for her that was in Europe so she could spend another four to five years away from home, away from Anna, and unfortunately Elsa didn't have a confrontational bone in her body so she would probably just let him. Anna was more the verbose one in their dynamic. From the way she spoke in her emails Anna made it seem that she hounded their parents everyday to let Elsa come home and when Elsa tried to explain that doing that would make them want her to stay more Anna would call her a stupid head. She was convinced that she could win them over.

Elsa rolled over in her bed with a loud sigh when she heard her cell phone chirp from underneath her pillow. Ileana, her dorm mate, let out a growl and called her a great many slurs in Norwegian for waking her. Elsa apologized though it did no good; either Ileana ignored her or had already fallen back asleep. She blinked away the tears clouding her vision when the bright light of her phone made her eyes water in the otherwise dark room. Even if she had only fallen asleep a couple hours ago she was willing to forgo sleep in favor of getting one of Anna's emails.

_ Hi. I'm sorry if I woke you. I realize it's late over there. I just really, really miss you. Also Papa said we're flying out there today to stay for a while so we can visit Grandma and be there to see you graduate! We're gonna get to see each other Elsa! I'm packing as I type this. I can't wait to see you. Will I get a kiss? _

_ -Anna _

Elsa glanced over at Ileana, flushed, and almost positive that she would be awake, glaring daggers at Elsa. They didn't get along very well at all. One night Elsa came home from studying in the library to find her naked underneath a massive man made of muscle, after hours, which was breaking more than one of the extremely strict school rules. He had hurried to get dressed and scram before Elsa could report them to the Dean, not that Elsa planned too. Ever since then Ileana had been out for blood. Often times Elsa came home to see her side of the room a mess when Elsa knew she had just cleaned it. Her homework she had stayed up all night to finish would mysteriously go missing right before class. She was on her third phone this year as Ileana liked to break them if Elsa left it on her bed or a tabletop. On the off chance that she and Anna actually did exchange dirty emails Ileana had a knack to be there and make Elsa feel too uncomfortable to continue; even making lewd comments about the blush she sported. She got to where she didn't even like to be in the same room when speaking to Anna even if their emails were entirely innocent.

Quietly Elsa climbed out of bed and went into their small bathroom, locking herself inside. She sat on the toilet lid-they didn't have any chairs in the bathroom-and crossed her legs, rubbing them together to warm them up in the cold of the room. She should have worn her flannel bottoms instead of a nightgown to bed.

_Hi. It's okay, you know you can wake me up anytime. I love your emails. Although I really wish you would explain how to change this really annoying ring tone you set for my email alert. Ileana is this close to killing me over it. I can't believe Papa is actually letting you come along! I've missed you so very much. Of course you'll get a kiss. Provided Papa and Mama take their eyes off us long enough for you to get one. _

_ -Elsa _

It didn't take long for Anna's reply to come through.

_Thank god. I haven't been able to stop thinking about kissing you. I mean, um, not to sound…weird? I just…well since we, you know, on Christmas last time you came home I've been missing you extra a lot. That didn't make any sense did it…extra more? You get my point. I just want to be with you again without oceans between us. Will you promise me something? _

_ -Anna_

_ Of course Anna. Anything. All you need to do is ask. _

_ -Elsa_

It took an almost ungodly amount of time for Anna to send her response. Elsa was certain she had been sat there for over an hour, waiting in barely containable excitement, when in actuality it was only a few minutes.

_When you fly home with us after you graduate, promise not to let Papa send you away? I love you Elsa so I've been able to wait but I don't think I could stand being separated from you like this again. I need you close. After I graduate we can run away together, I don't care, I just need you here with me and not so far away that we have to keep each other up at night just to talk and hop on planes to visit. Please? _

_ -Anna _

Elsa bit into her lower lip lightly, eyes shining from the screen of her phone as she continued to silently stare at words. Anna had always had a knack for just knowing things about Elsa right down to very things she was thinking of. It was both a comfort and a sadness to know that being continents apart didn't change that. Taking in a large breath Elsa typed out her response then sat staring at it for a long moment. Sending it would evoke a promise she would have to keep to Anna, a promise that she would have to defy her parent's wishes in order to keep to Anna. Since they began their secret relationship Elsa knew that it would all eventually come to light and everything would end in disaster but she could never be certain when or what the catalyst would be. Deep down she knew that if she made this promise that it would be the thing that would tear their family to shreds but she also knew she'd never be able to refuse Anna. It had to come to light sometime. Crystalline blue eyes blinked at the screen, full of a swirl of emotions, as her thumb pressed into the send icon.

_I promise. But this isn't going to be easy Anna. We could end up loosing everything for and because of this. _

_ -Elsa _

_ I know…but it will be worth it to be with you. Now go back to bed and I'll be there by the time you wake up! Unless I pass out at Grandma's once we get there which could happen. I love you. _

_ -Anna _

Elsa pressed her palm into her chest, hoping it would stifle the quick thumping of her heart beneath her breast. A happy little smile tugged at her lips. Anna would be here soon.

_I love you too. Be safe. Try not to aggravate the stewardess like you did last time you came to visit. It does not make the flight any easier. _

_ -Elsa_

_ I didn't mean to piss her off! Kirtstoff told me singing out loud, very loudly, with headphones in helps with people who are afraid of flying. How was I supposed to know he was just messing with me? _

_ -Anna _

_He's Kirtstoff. You should have known the second he opened his mouth that he was messing with you. _

_ -Elsa_

When Elsa had left she had known that Kirstoff was romantically interested in her little sister so, when emails of their antics and budding friendship began filtering in, she couldn't help the swell of jealously. Anna had seemed to catch on when Elsa's replies became terse and clipped and reassured her sister that there was nothing going between herself and Kirstoff. Now even Elsa was friends with the young man, exchanging a few sparse emails with him, and was much more comfortable with Anna being around him.

…_..good point. Okay we're loading up. Get some sleep! I love you whole bunches! _

_ -Anna_

Elsa smiled at the sweet–very Anna way–of telling her she loved her. Regardless of how childish it seemed to her, it always made Elsa's heart flutter. Everything Anna did made her heart flutter. Clutching her phone tightly she stood, cringing as the cold tile met her bare feet yet again, and tip toed over to the door. It creaked on rusty hinges when she slowly pulled it open and slipped through the crack, making her roommate roll in her bed but–thankfully–staying asleep. Quietly as possible she tip toed back to her bed and slipped beneath the blankets that had grown cold in her absence. Chills ran up her bare legs beneath her night gown across her hips and up her ribs. Once she warmed back up she slipped off into sleep with her phone still trapped between her fingers and a smile still playing at her lips.

When she woke again it was to the afternoon sun shining in through the large window on the far back wall and to the sound of someone knocking on her door. The bed across from her was empty and unmade which was not unusual but it was odd that she couldn't hear Ileana at all. It was very rare that Ileana ever woke before Elsa let alone woke and left the room first. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand and climbed from her bed, not minding that her comforter fell to the floor.

"Coming! Just a moment please!" In her rush to get to her dresser (and being half asleep didn't help) she tripped and fell into it, knocking her hip against the corner. A little pained hiss slipped between her lips and she glared at the stained wood before jerking the drawer open and grabbing a pair of cropped leggings. The knocking picked up again, a little more insistent this time, as she just finished wiggling into the leggings. She was sure she looked a sight, mussed hair, a knee length night gown and blue leggings with fluffy whites clouds across them. She just prayed it wasn't the Dean.

She rushed over and opened the door with a hand tangled in her messy hair to try and flatten it. On the other side of the door stood her parents, looking pristine as ever, and Anna peeking her head between their shoulders from behind. She had forgotten they were coming in her sleep fogged mind.

"Mama! Papa! Hi!"

Her mother rushed in to hug Elsa, her own hands reaching up to smooth down Elsa's wild head of platinum hair. It had been the first hug she had gotten from her mother since Christmas, so many months ago, and even though her parents had sent her away she still loved them and had missed them quite a lot. Her long willowy arms wrapped around her slightly shorter mother_, _hugging her tightly with all her pent up affection.

"Did we wake you honey? We tried to call first but you weren't answering."

Elsa's brows furrowed, blue eyes cutting to her bed where her phone still was, lying near her pillow, "You did but that's fine. You tried calling? Weird. My phone didn't wake me up."

"It's no matter, you're up now. It's nice to see you again Elsa." Her father gave her that gentle, love filled smile she remembered from her childhood just before swooping her up in his strong arms and hugging her against her broad chest. His musky cologne filled her senses_, _giving her a strong memory of being home and hugging her father before he went off to work and smelling strong of whatever this product was. It warmed her heart. When he released her he wrapped her large hands around both her shoulders and held her away slightly so he could look her over. She looked almost exactly the same as the last time he had seen her except maybe more mature in the face and body, a little taller, and more pale if that was possible. To him, she was looking more and more like her mother every dayright down to the way she was smiling so sweetly up at him.

"Okay, okay, my turn to hug her!" Anna pushed her father out of the way and flew at Elsa, long tan arms going around her sisters neck and pulling the taller sister tightly against her. The little brush of Anna's nose against Elsa's throat made the blond shiver, her arms around Anna's hips tightening just a fraction. While Elsa hadn't changed much since their last visit, Anna had grown up considerably. She too had grown taller and leaner with sleek, female curves that gave her the sex appeal of an adult. Her face had lost all it's adolescent pudginess and was sharp in the jaw and cheeks, teal eyes lined with makeup and lips coated in shiny lip gloss. She had grown into a stunning young woman and Elsa was finding it difficult not to act on her more primal urges. Before the hug could go from a hello to something awkwardly long in front of their parents, Anna pulled away with a cheeky smile and went over to sit herself on the edge of Elsa's unmade bed.

"So sweetie," Her mother spoke, drawing her attention away from Anna and her long legs sticking out of the minuscule pair of shorts she was wearing, "We were just about to go have lunch with your grandmother. How would you like to come with us?"

"That sounds nice but I'll need to change and do my hair."

Her father waved her off with an easy smile, having already figured this into his time schedule, "No problem. Your mother and I will go talk to the Dean about stealing you away for a few hours so while we do that, you can stay and get ready okay?"

Elsa nodded and padded over to her drawer that was still open from earlier and began sorting through her clothes for something more appropriate to wear to her grandmothers. Behind her Anna stood from the bed and shoved her hands into her back pockets, rocking from the heel of her foot to the tips of her toes.

"Can I stay with Elsa Papa? I promise we'll behave, I just wanna catch up." Elsa didn't turn around to see the looks on her parents faces, not with her heart racing in her chest the way it was and definitely not with Anna's seemingly innocent question still hanging in the air. She could feel her fathers eyes on her, gauging her reaction to the question most likely, as he debated whether it was a good idea or not. How could he possibly know that his youngest daughter wanted them to leave so she could steal kisses from her older sister? How he could ever suspect something so debauched would be in his sweet, innocent Anna's mind? Elsa didn't think he could, not by looking at Anna, but if he saw Elsa's expressive face she was certain he would. Her fingers rattled with an anxious tremble as she pulled out a pretty white sun dress to wear and some tan stockings, pretending as hard as she could that she hadn't heard Anna's question.

"I suppose that's alright. Don't cause your sister trouble Anna." A long breath left Elsa. She felt like they had passed some kind of test. She turned with her dress and stockings in hand to give her parents a nervous smile that she was trying very hard to make just a regular smile.

"I won't Papa." Her eyes caught Anna's and, maybe it's because she knew what kind of things her sister was capable of, but the look in them was anything but innocent.

"Alright then," He placed a hand on the small of hiswife's back and led her back towards the still open door, "we'll be right back."

Ann gave him a friendly wave before he closed the door behind him, leaving Anna and Elsa alone together for the first time in months. Eager anticipation that had building for weeks simmered low in Elsa's belly, twisting it and knotting it. It was almost to much for Elsa to handle. She moved her eyes off Anna, instead focusing on changing out of her sleep clothes into the much nicer wardrobe she had picked out. She set the dress and stocking on top of her dresser so she'd have free hands to undress herself. The nightgown fluttered to the floor near her feet leaving her half bared to Anna's eyes which she felt crawling across her skin like pleasant rays of afternoon sunlight. She hooked her thumbs into the hem of her leggings and slid them down her long legs, stepping out of them and kicking them over near her nightgown. Before her fingers could touch her dress, Anna's hand came into her view and wrapped around her wrist_, _tugging at it until Elsa was facing her. The look in Anna's eyes made Elsa's mouth go dry.

"I didn't get to say hello to you yet." Anna's eyes dropped from Elsa's to traverse the expanse of Elsa's bared body, a little smirk tugging at her lips when they skimmed over the light yellow boy shorts hugging her voluptuous hips.

Elsa swallowed roughly at nothing, a redness already imbued in her cheeks, "Didn't you?"

She released Elsa's wrist to drag her fingers up from the pulse in her wrist to the racing pulse in her neck, blunt nails scratching ever so lightly along the way.Her darkened eyes finally came back to meet Elsa's, holding her gaze as she drug those same fingers down across the tops of Elsa's breasts to her stomach, just past her navel and pressing against the tender flesh beneath it. Her hand flattened, the entirety of her palm pressing against her lower abdomen and pushing Elsa backwards until her back met the cool wall behind her.

"Not the way I wanted too..." She husked out, moving flush against Elsa with her hand still pressed against Elsa's cool flesh and rising on her toes to press a kiss against the corner of her mouth.

"Oh...um," She blinked lazily, her eyes already heavy and wanting to close under Anna's attention, "Maybe we should lock the door?" The last thing they needed was for Ileana to walk in and catch them like this. Or worst, for their parents to walk in. Anna's hot lips drifted downto Elsa's neck, her nose nudging her sisters jaw to get her to tilt her head so she'd have more room to move freely. Elsa felt a moan bubbling in the back of her throat, low and needy, but she kept it in. The walls between dorm rooms were dangerously thin. Teal eyes glanced over at the door, appearing to consider what Elsa said for just a brief moment, before coming back to Elsa.

"It's so far away," Her lips parted just enough for her hot tongue to peek out and draw a trail up the curve of her neck to her jaw, the air making the saliva cool instantly against her rapidly warming skin, "and I don't want to loose even a second with you to go lock it."

_ "_Anna..." Elsa tried to warn her younger sister but the rest of the words fell from her mouth in the form of a hoarse whimper. Anna nipped at Elsa's jaw, her fingers against her abdomen flexing and scratching at the lacy hem of her boy shorts_. _Already Elsa felt breathless, chest heaving against Anna pressed tightly to her, and completely at her sisters mercy. Her hands slid up Anna's back to grip her shoulders_, _needing the support now that her knees felt like they were about to give out and her head was swimming with hazy lust filled thoughts. Since they had given themselves to each other over Christmas break, doing this again and feeling Anna so intimately against her had been the only thing she could think about.The long space of time between then and now had left Elsa sensitive and over eager to even the lightest of touches. It would be embarrassing if it weren't Anna she was sharing this moment with.

Her sister pulled back just far enough to smile up at her sister and tilt her head cutely, her twin braids sliding to the side with the movement, "What?"

Elsa shook her head stupidly, to flustered and lost in her need to play this game with her sister, "Please Anna."

"Um," Anna smoothed her palm up across Elsa's taut stomach to her collarbone, fingertips playing little circles into the hollow of her throat, "Please what Sis?"

Elsa closed her eyes and dropped her head against the wall behind her with a loud thud, the small ache at the back of skull that move caused completely drowned out by the arousal burning through her body. Anna's giggles filled her ears like a swirl of sweet emotion, twisting her heart pleasantly inside her chest. She felt the ghost of a kiss cross her lips, Anna's breath warm and lip gloss sweet. Then the touch of Anna's mouth was against the shell of her ear, commanding an army of chills that spread from that spot down her entire body.

"Please what Elsa?" She purred in a throaty whisper that was simply dripping with sexual desire. Elsa let out a shaking breath, her eyes fluttering open to catch Anna's lustful gaze.

"Touch me." Anna made a pleased humming noise in the back of her throat as she trailed her fingers down to Elsa's bra, tracing a circle around Elsa's hardened nipple straining against the fabric encasing her breasts.

"I am touching you." She leaned forward to press a kiss against the blush coloring the top of each of her breasts, her fingers falling further down to push up underneath Elsa's bra. Elsa arched into Anna's hand, urging her sister to be more forceful with her touches and just take her already. The redhead flexed her fingers and squeezed just the barest amount before pulling her hand away and pressing it against Elsa's quivering abdomen. She let out a frustrated whine, icy blue eyes glaring at her coy sister looking up at her through thick lashes.

_ "_Anna if you don't-" Once again her voice died off, a surprised squeak coming out instead when Anna pushed her hand into the front of Elsa's underwear. Her fingers teased over the sparse patch of hair on Elsa's pubic bone to her throbbing clit. She dipped her fingers lower to collect wetness on the tips of her fingers before bringing them back up and pressing them more firmly into her clit. Elsa sunk her nails into Anna's shoulders and arched her back into her sister with an obscene moan.

"_Anna_..." She felt Anna's smile against her throat and heard her hum with pleasure, her fingers moving in slow circles against her. Sparks of pleasure ran up her spine and hit her right in the brain, numbing all logic thought except the need for more and the need to be closer.

"Is this what you wanted Sis?" Elsa nodded stupidly, her eyes shut and mouth parted slightly as she panted for air. Anna moved her fingers in more rapid circles, pushing harder against Elsa until the blond let out a loud keening noise and reached her hand higher to drag her fingernails across the nape of Anna's neck. The younger woman shuddered and her fingers stilled for a moment, making Elsa whine pathetically and move her hips against Anna's, seeking friction of any kind. She blinked open her eyes when Anna didn't immediately begin moving against her again and noticed the look on Anna's face and reached up to rub her fingers against the angry red marks she had left on Anna's tan flesh.

"That kind of hurt." Cloudy teal eyes blinked up into darker blue eyes and Elsa couldn't help but to lean down and give her sister a gentle placating kiss.

"Sorry."

Anna shook her head before sliding her fingers through slick wetness and pushing them inside Elsa, her gaze burning as she continued to stare up at her sister, "Don't be. It didn't hurt bad."

"Oh god..." Elsa sucked in a deep breath when she felt her sisters long fingers push into her, reaching places only Anna had ever been able to touch, and sending a wave of pleasure rolling though her. Her hips canted forward needily to meet Anna's slow thrusts, her soft moans washing across Anna's lips hovering so close to her own. One of her hands slid around Anna's shoulder to take hold of a braid and give it a rough tug to crush their mouths together. Anna pulled away from the kiss to press sloppy kisses against Elsa's neck, her teeth and tongue playing with the tender skin there and drawing louder shriller moans from her older sister. Anna pressed her thumb against Elsa's clit as she sped up her thrusts, still not entirely talented or familiar with the workings of sex since this was, after all, only the third time she had done this with her sister. She understood enough to know what made her sister's back bow, how to draw out wordless cries, where to touch her to make her curse, and how to make her cum quickly. Perhaps she wasn't a sex goddess but that didn't matter, not to Elsa, because it was about them and their closeness and their pleasure. It was a little sloppy but it was good enough for them.

"Oh Anna..." Elsa tugged harder on Anna's pleated hair and dropped her forehead into the crook of her neck, breathing hard and moaning against her collarbone. The younger sibling wrapped her hand around Elsa's thigh and hoisted her leg up to wrap it around her hips. The new angle allowed for Anna's fingers to push deeper into her, hitting the sweet spot within that always made Elsa fall apart. Sure enough with just a few more hard thrusts Elsa tightened around Anna's fingers and came with a silent scream, her nails raking down Anna's back and her entire body arched off the wall. She kept up her rough pace until Elsa shuddered and pushed at Anna's wrist to make her stop, too sensitive to take anymore. Anna lifted her wet fingers to her mouth, pushing them between her lips slowly for Elsa to watch, and sucked them clean. Elsa waited for Anna to finish before leaning down to steal a slow, sweet kiss from her sister, her leg around Anna's hips tightening and pulling them together.

The younger sibling pulled away with a smile and kissed the tip of Elsa's nose, her eyes alight with her ever present happiness and excitement, "Hi."

Elsa chuckled and shook her head in amusement, her hand still wrapped around Anna's braid giving it a soft playful tug, "Hi back."

"You should probably get dressed before Mama and Papa get back," Her teal eyes drifted down to Elsa's neck and widened slightly, a giddy look crossing her face that made it seem like she was seconds away from laughing, "and put a scarf on."

Elsa slapped a hand over her neck and dropped her leg back onto the floor so she could race into the bathroom and check it. She tilted her head back in front of the mirror and gasped, eyes widening like Anna' s had. Purple splotches covered her pale skin from the juncture between her shoulder and neck up to her jaw and, one particular vibrant one, just below her ear.

"Anna!"

Her sister came into the bathroom seconds after she yelled her name, her hands holding the dress she had chosen along with her stockings and a silver scarf covered in glittery snow flakes. She would have appeared to be apologetic if not for the smug look on her face and the jaunty step in her walk. Elsa rolled her eyes and ripped the scarf from her fingers, immediately tying it around her neck and fluffing it out with her fingers so it would cover as much of her bruised throat as possible.

"As least try to look apologetic. If our parents see these we are dead Anna."

Anna set the clothes on the counter just before hopping up onto it herself and leaned her back against the mirror behind her, her legs kicking back and forth against the set of wooden drawers below her.

"The scarf is cute."

"You gave it to me for my birthday."

Her face grew more smug if that were possible, "I know. I knew it would look good on you."

Elsa shook her head but couldn't stop the fond smile that pulled at her lips. She lifted a leg onto the counter beside Anna's hip and worked a stocking over her toes and rolled it up her long leg until it reached mid thigh then did the same with the other. Before she could reach for her dress Anna hooked a finger in her underwear and pulled her between the girls legs, her arms wrapping around Elsa's hips. She smiled widely at her sister and leaned forward to rub her nose against Elsa's in a sweet Eskimo kiss.

"Don't be mad at me. I love you and I'm here! And soon," She drew out the word soon in a singsong voice that made Elsa smile a little wider, "you will come home with us and you and me, we're gonna run away okay?"

Elsa rolled her eyes fondly and put her arms around Anna's neck, her fingers twirling in the wispy red curls at the nape of her neck, "We are, are we?"

Anna nodded in earnest, her face taking on that serious look she used when they were kids and played cops and robbers or the princess and the knight together, "To New York! You are gonna go to college there and get an apartment and I'm gonna live with you after I finish high school and then I'll go to college there too! And it's gonna be perfect. I'm gonna make you chocolate chip pancakes in the morning and feed them to you in bed after we have awesome morning sex. Then we'll go to school together and come home and have more awesome sex."

Elsa's smile turned to a love sick grin that had only ever been for Anna, her forehead coming to rest on Anna's, "That sounds more like an actual plan than running away Anna."

"Exactly! And it's gonna work too."

"It sounds perfect. I can't wait."

Anna peered up at Elsa with big, excited blue eyes, "Really?"

"Of course. I can't live without you anymore than you can without me."

Anna hissed out a thrilled 'yes' before leaning up to catch Elsa's mouth with her own. Elsa moved her hands so that they were holding Anna's soft face, thumbs stroking her cheeks. From the other room they both heard the door open and close, footsteps moving around the room, presumably looking for them.

"Where are you girls?" Both their eyes widened. Elsa jumped away from Anna to pull her dress on over her head, flipping her hair over her shoulder so Anna could zip it up real quick. Her fingers flew quickly to pleat her hair in a simple fishtail braid, tying it off with a blue hair tie that was lying on the counter. It was one of Ileana's but, at that very moment, she couldn't be bothered to care.

"Coming Mama! Anna is just helping me zip up my dress!" Elsa turned around to check her scarf one more time in the mirror, picking at it to make it bigger than it was. Anna put a hand over hers and tugged at them to turn her towards the shorter girl. She stood on her toes to give her sister a chaste kiss that filled Elsa with warm tingly feelings. Elsa gave her a flummoxed look when she pulled away, completely blown away that Anna would risk such a thing when their parents were literally on the other side of the door.

"I just needed one more. I won't be able to give you another one for a long time since we're gonna be around Mamma and Papa and Grandma most of tonight. It was to tide me over."

Touched, Elsa couldn't help but lean down and brush another feather light kiss against Anna's mouth, "I love you. Soon we won't have to steal kisses okay? I promise."

Anna lifted Elsa's hands between her own to her mouth and pressed a barrage of kisses against her knuckles, "I know. New York right?"

Elsa nodded, smiling lovingly at her baby sister, "New York."

**Thank you for reading this. I'm sorry if it was shite, I haven't ever really attempted a fic like this before. It was more exploratory than anything, to see if I am capable of pulling it off. So thank you for reading it through to the end. Your reviews will be appreciated, whether they are displeased or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

** I decided to add a second part to this. Since many of you were asking for one even though I had not planned to do this. Thank you for all of your positive feedback. **

Anna was not in a very good mood. Her alarm had been in the fritz lately and continued to make her late to her first class. Because of that her professor in that class was convinced she was the wild partying type of freshmen and made it clear he was not a fan of hers. Almost all her papers were marked a grade lower than they deserved. On top of that she had knocked her easel over in art and sent a pallet of acrylic paint skidding across the floor onto the boots of the professor. Boots that were very expensive and Italian and something that she was informed she'd be paying for. She was so done with everything after classes that she didn't even stop to get her usual coffee drink and drove straight home. As far as Fridays went, this was the worst she had even had.

Home was nothing overtly special as far as New York apartments could be but it was warm, dry, and all hers. At least most of it was. Elsa vetoed almost all the decoration ideas Anna had come up with in favor of something classier than video game posters and imitation swords. Anna had pouted but conceded after Elsa had agreed to let Anna hang one poster in their bedroom. Anna made sure it was flashy and obnoxious just to bug her sister. The plan backfired since Elsa had only smirked and flicked her nose.

"How was class Miss Anna?" The man behind the desk smiled at her politely and slapped his compact mirror shut. If possible he had combed more pomade into his slicked back hair since she had left this morning. Even if looking at his head made her a little queasy she liked him well enough. He was one of the few men who didn't leer at Elsa when they walked past.

She shook her head with a huff, "Awful. Is Elsa in?"

He waved his comb towards the set of closed brass elevator doors with a click of his tongue, "Not once all day has that woman come down to visit my gorgeous ass. Are you sure it's just the cold she's down with and not the Black Plague?"

"Don't make jokes like that! It freaks me out!" Her mind jumped to images of Elsa losing fingers and toes to a blackness creeping up her extremities, "Do people with the Black Plague cough and sneeze a lot?"

Chris furrowed his thick brows and swished his comb in her direction, "You need to chill. Seriously."

Anna shifted her heavy bag on her shoulders and pointed at the elevator doors, "I'm going up now."

"Tell your sister hello for me. And by hello I mean tell her that we should really get together for drinks sometime." He ticked her lips to the side and ran his comb through his slicked back pompadour. She glared at him.

"I will punch you." She left him before he could flip his compact back open to check the length of his shave along the sides of his head and the amount of pomade in his hair again. She was eager to get back to her sister. Earlier yesterday morning she had shown signs of being ill but stubbornly insisted she was going to school until she had a coughing fit that left tears in her eyes. Anna had put her foot down and made the woman stay. She was glad could finally look after her sister without having to worry about school the next couple days.

The ride up was quiet except for gossiping passengers and a business man on his cellphone. Anna wasn't familiar with them or anyone else who wasn't on her floor. And even there she only spoke with the couple that lived to the left of them and the boy and his mother to the right of them. Mostly just the boy since the mother didn't like Elsa and Anna very much. She was convinced they were lying about being sisters to cover up their devious lesbian relationship. Neither she nor Elsa bothered to tell her that they were sisters but they also had a devious lesbian relationship they were covering up. They sweet couple next door didn't agree with the perturbed mother considering Anna had a boyfriend. Or at least that is what he appeared to be. Shortly before Anna moved to New York to live with Elsa she had told Kirstoff the true nature of her relationship with her sister. Rather he had walked in on them Skyping with one another naked. After the embarrassment wore off and they ignored each other for close to a month they sat down and talked through it. It took him a great deal of time to use to the idea but eventually he came around and offered to help them keep their relationship a secret by posing as her boyfriend if they promised he could live in New York with them. Elsa hadn't been pleased with the idea but couldn't deny that it would make their parents more willing to allow them to live together. They didn't know that he lived in his own apartment across the hall and only came over to throw his clothes around Elsa and Anna's apartment before their parents came to visit.

She threw the door open after unlocking it and kicked it shut behind her. The small table with a bowl full of keys and pens rattled from the slamming of the door but never fell off. Along the wall of the entry hall were a series of snowflake shaped hooks that she hung her backpack and her jacket on.

"Anna? Is that you?" Elsa's sick voice floated through the walls to Anna who smiled. She kicked her ankle boots off and padded through the hall into the diamond shaped kitchen.

"No it's the robber. I'm just here for the underwear and the jewelry. Don't get up. I got this." She rested her hip against the counter and folded her arms. A large arch in the wall separated the kitchen from the living area where Elsa was currently cocooned in their blue comforter. The only part of her not swallowed up by the blue material was her face and little strands of her hair tickling her cheeks. The blue of her eyes were tinged darker with sickness and her paler nose was tinted pink around the nostrils. A box of tissues was lying beside her blanket covered legs among a vast assortment of cough drops. She looked away from the TV showing an animated blond woman twirling around the woods singing to sniff in Anna's direction.

"You don't look like a robber to me."

"We come in all shapes and sizes Judgey."

"Oh," She smiled a little and peeked out a hand from somewhere inside her one man blanket fort, "Could you consider stalling the robbery long enough to warm me up?"

Anna eyed the hand with a varying level of interest, "I dunno. You're biohazard right now."

Immediately the hand disappeared back inside the blanket and Elsa huffed, turning her attention back to the cartoon on the TV, "Well fine then. Make me soup."

"How about make me soup _please_?"

Elsa's only response was to sniff and the turn the volume up. Anna rolled her eyes with a happy little smile and turned to root through the cupboards for a can of soup. Even if Elsa was a grump when she was sick she was happy to be the one dealing with it. Even to this day she still marveled over the fact that Elsa was within reach now and not oceans away from her. Their parents still weren't comfortable with their level of closeness but the prospect of Anna having a boyfriend appeased them enough that they didn't pester the sisters. Just a few phone calls and visits every so often were all they got when they weren't home for holidays. It was so nice to just be with Elsa that even when they had their little fights or Elsa was being broody she was happy.

She closed the last cupboard with a frown and turned around to find Elsa watching her again instead of Sleeping Beauty. She gave her sister an apologetic shrug.

"Turns out we don't have any soup."

A tiny pathetic whimper left Elsa's throat to couple with her adorable pout, "No soup?"

"No but I can go get some if you can survive on your own." She dug her hands into her pockets to look for her keys. Elsa shook her head beneath her blanket bonnet.

"You were gone all day. Come sit with me instead." Again she poked her hand out and wiggled her fingers to beckon Anna.

"But what about your soup?"

She tilted her head to the left and began patting her hand around until she came up with her cellphone. Her thumb moved lazily across the screen pausing only when she squeaked out a sneeze. Elsa may get grumpy when she is sick but she is also very cute.

"There," She tossed her phone back onto the cushion beside her and sank back into the plush couch, "Now Kirstoff will get me some and you can sit with me."

Anna skipped over with a smile, her Iron Man socks making her slide a little on the wood flooring of kitchen until she stepped onto the carpeted living area. She plopped onto the couch as close to Elsa as she dare get and stuck her hand beneath the blanket to search for one of Elsa's hands. Their fingers touched and moved to twine around one another comfortably in Elsa's lap.

"Have you been making him to do things for you while I was at school?"

Elsa averted her eyes back to the Disney classic, a blush coloring her cheeks, "Just to get me cough drops and cough syrup." She gestured to the pile assorted cough drops beside her and the six different bottles of various cough syrup on the table. Elsa had always intimidated the boy slightly with her commanding air and her precise way of talking. They were friendly with one another but Elsa liked to be a little mean to him sometimes just to see him jump. With how snippy she could be when she was miserably ill she had probably frightened him into buying her supplies he knew nothing about. Anna poked Elsa's stomach with a shake of her head.

"Big bully."

Elsa sniffed and dropped her head onto Anna's shoulder, stealthily scooting closer to do so, "I pay his rent. He should do things for me more often."

Anna snorted and poked at Elsa's stomach again making the older woman groan unhappily, "Correction, Papa's allowance pays his rent and ours. You just like to lord that over him. Like you're the Queen of the Apartments."

"Technicalities Anna. Quit arguing with me or I won't let you into bed with me tonight."

"Easy Queeny, don't get feisty with me. I don't bend over as easy as he does. Maybe _I_ won't let _you_ into bed with me tonight."

Elsa lifted her head long enough to give Anna a cold hard look, "It's my bed to kick you out of."

Anna pulled her hand out of Elsa's to fold her arms indignantly and raise a brow up at her, "Says who?"

"Says me the one who bought it and picked out the comforter set for it."

Anna wagged her finger in Elsa's face until the grumpy blond smacked it away, "That doesn't count because you wouldn't let me get the ones I wanted."

"They were Mario themed Anna. We are not prepubescent boys."

"That doesn't change the fact that it would have been awesome to sleep on."

Elsa crinkled her nose up cutely in a way she hadn't since she was a child, "I was not going to sleep on Mario's face. Let alone…do things on it. The very idea makes me uncomfortable."

Anna cracked a winning smile, "You mean the only reason you wouldn't let me get the Mario set is because you couldn't get on bored with the idea of me fucking you on them?"

Elsa's face reddened considerably and she scooted back to her original spot on the couch, "Why do you have to say it like that? You are so crude. You never use to be that crude. Its Kirstoff's influence isn't it? I'll have to speak with him."

Anna gave her sister no reprieve to recover from her embarrassment and scooted into her space. She plucked at the blanket until she had it open and slid inside against Elsa's warm body, her arms going around her sisters trim waist. Elsa stiffened slightly and refused to move her hands from her lap to touch Anna.

"I have always been this crude. I just wasn't as comfortable with myself back then to voice it. Besides," Anna tangled her fingers around a portion of Elsa's cotton shirt and smiled up at her sister, "You like it."

"I most certainly do not."

"Do too."

"I do not Anna."

"Your blush says different."

"I'm embarrassed for _you_, not myself."

Anna moved around beneath the blanket so she was straddling her sister's lap and blocking her from focusing on anything other than Anna, "Just admit it. You like it when I cuss and say the word fuck."

Elsa folded her arms stubbornly and shook her head, "It's unbecoming of a young lady. Especially my little sister."

Anna rolled her arms and pried Elsa's arms away from her chest to loop arms around her ribs and hug them together, "Drop the act. You like it and we both know it. When I'm _fucking _you get so wet when I lean down and whisper dirty, _dirty_ things in your ear. Like how much I love using my tongue to _fuck _you. And—"

"Um," Both sisters snapped their head towards the archway between the kitchen and the living area where Kirstoff stood blushing so deeply even his neck was red and cradling a take out bag containing Elsa's soup, "Should I come back later or….?"

"Oh god." Elsa sunk down into couch beneath the blanket wrapped around herself and Anna. She pulled at it until she was completely hidden from view.

Anna pursed her lips and shook her head bemused, "You always have the worst timing you know that?"

He dug his shoe into the carpet and awkwardly cleared his throat, "Trust me, I don't do this on purpose."

From beneath her blanket castle Elsa groaned and yelled at him in a muffled voice, "Go away Kirstoff!"

He frowned and hugged the bag of soup a little closer to his chest. His calf brown eyes looked to Anna who was trying to open the blanket back up and get Elsa to come out.

"Is she always like this when she is sick?"

"Oh yeah. Always has been. Really whiny and needy. And demanding! So demanding."

Elsa poked her head out of the blanket to glare at her sister still sitting astride her, "Keep that up and the only person you'll be _fucking_ is yourself."

Anna chuckled warmly and poked her sister's nose, "Don't be like that. I think it's adorable."

Kirstoff scrunched his face up, "Ew. Stop being so in love. It's grossing me out."

Elsa sunk back into the protective embrace of her blanket until only her nose eyes and forehead were showing, "Why are you still here?"

He held up the bag, "'Cause I brought lunch?"

She considered it with a silent stare for a few moments, "I don't know if it's worth how awkward it makes me feel to be around you right now."

Anna slipped off of Elsa to the floor and sped over to take the bag out of Kirstoff's hand, "Lunch is always worth it Elsa." The blond simply sucked back into her blanket like a gopher and toppled over onto the couch cushions with a loud groan. Her sock clad feet stuck out of the small hole at the bottom and knocked some of her cough drops onto the floor. Anna smiled at her sister's dramatics that only surfaced when she was feeling down.

She bumped her elbow against Kirstoff's and jutted her chin towards the heap of blanket coughing on the couch, "See? Adorable."

"I think you mean messy, bossy, and mean."

The blanket monster sneezed and groaned just before a stealthy hand sneaked out from the secret opening to proudly display a firm middle finger.

"It's the only time she uses the No-No Language." Anna gave her sister one last wistful, love sick look before turning and moving the kitchen the bag of food. Kirstoff followed her quietly wondering why woman were so confusing. He reached above Anna's arm length into the highest cupboard for a plastic bowl and handed it to her. She quietly thanked him and took out Elsa's soup from the bag to dump the contents into the bowl. Kirstoff hopped up onto the small wooden dinning table and watched her, occasionally glancing over at Elsa when she would sneeze or hum along to the song Aurora was singing on screen.

"Your parents called me earlier." Anna paused in the middle of her duty to turn and face him. From the couch Elsa pulled the blanket away from her face and sniffed at Kirstoff, her face pensive. He fidgeted uncomfortably beneath the heavy weight of their combined stares.

"What did they want?" Anna spoke slowly and carefully to keep herself from bursting with all the unasked questions buzzing just beneath her skin. Their parents had called Kirstoff a number of three times since he had moved to New York with Anna under the pretense of being her boyfriend. The first was from her father who had a 'man talk' with him about proper contraceptives and how to treat a woman properly during intimacy instead of just using them. Kirstoff had been so embarrassed he hadn't been able to look either of the sisters in the eyes for months after that. The second was from her mother to discuss with him the negatives of unplanned pregnancy. The third was also from her mother who invited him home to join them for Thanksgiving with their family. That Thanksgiving had been an absolute disaster. Anna's grandmother wouldn't quick poking her and telling her she'd done good to pick one with a cute butt. Her Aunt wouldn't quit yammering on about how adorable their babies would be with his big nose and her tiny face. Then Kirstoff had accidentally knocked a pitcher of hot gravy onto Elsa and burned her chest. He been so embarrassed he drove home after checking with Elsa at the hospital and hadn't come back with them for any holiday ever again. Another call could only mean more trouble.

"Well….they figured since we've been dating for almost a full year now," From the couch Elsa growled and knocked more cough drops onto the floor with her dramatic flop back into her star shaped throw pillow, "Sorry Elsa. Geeze. Anyway they figured since we've been together so long we must be getting pretty serious. Um…your mom offered me the ring that your dad gave her. The one that has been passed down through generations or whatever."

Anna blinked stupidly at him, "They told you to propose to me?"

He shook his head vehemently and held his hands out in front of him, "More like asked! They asked me if I wanted to!"

Before Anna couldn't even think of something to say Elsa was up off the couch and walking into the kitchen with their puffy blue comforter wrapped around her like a full body shawl. She stuck her hand through and pointed a stern finger at Kirstoff.

"You better choose your next words carefully because if you tell us that you accepted that ring—my ring thank you very much!—then I will slap you. As hard as I can manage."

He held his hands out further as if it would ward off the towering sick person wrapped in blanket armor, "I didn't! Accept it I mean. I told them that we weren't even close to being ready for something like that. I gave them this story about us focusing on our schooling and stuff."

Anna narrowed her eyes and held up a finger in Kirstoff's direction, "I'll get back to you. First I need to deal with you," She moved her hand to point at Elsa, "Who ever said that ring was yours?"

Elsa lifted her eyebrow and cocked her hip out, "My birth?"

Anna put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, "Your birth _my dick_."

Kirstoff whipped his head in Anna's direction, "Where did you even get that saying? You don't…" He waved in the general direction of her lower region, looking flustered. Elsa swatted his shoulder and glared at him.

"Don't do that."

"Hey!" Anna stomped over and snapped in Elsa's face to reroute her attention, "Don't change the subject!"

"I'm first born. I get first dibs on the ring."

"My dick you do!"

"Stop saying that. It's weird and confusing."

"Shut up Kirstoff."

"Why are you two even fighting over this since you are," He waved between them, "You know. It's not even a big deal at all. You told me you aren't going to do the love business with anyone else except each other."

Anna huffed and folded her arms petulantly, "The point is she thinks it's hers automatically and I want it. I don't care if neither of us ever uses it. She shouldn't get all the good stuff just because she's the older sister."

He gave her a befuddled look, "You….oh my god. You two are honestly the strangest human beings I know. And I'm also leaving now so you two can fight or…do other things…or whatever. Bye!" He jumped down and turned to leave. Elsa turned to glare at his back and had to get the last word in.

"We're weird? Your best friend is a reindeer."

He snorted and rolled his eyes but didn't reply outside of giving them both a wave and shutting the door behind him. Anna waited for Elsa to resume looking at her and poked her in the nose.

"My ring. Understood?"

Elsa swatted Anna's hand away and moved around her to take the bowl of steaming soup between her hands. Her eyes fluttered shut and a happy sound that resembled a deep purr rumbled from her chest. The minor irritation in Anna melted away at the sight of such a pleased and homey looking Elsa. She cantered over to stand in front of Elsa, shoving her hands in her back pockets and rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Alright you can have the ring. But I get the castle." Elsa cracked her eyes open with a cheery smile and reached out a foot to nudge Anna's shin with her toe.

"You're such a dork. Sometimes I think you find reasons to fight with me."

Anna pulled a drawer open near Elsa's hip to retrieve a spoon and dropped it into the soup, "Well sometimes I do. You can be pretty sexy when you're riled up. Other times it's mostly genetics. The little sister in me lives to pester."

Elsa watched her through sparkling blue eyes before setting her soup back down and unfurling the blanket like great blue wings, "Come here."

Anna stepped forward into her sister's embrace headless of her sickness and the plausibility of contracting it just to feel Elsa's long strong arms wind around her and the blanket drop around them like a haven for their love. She felt Elsa's kiss against the top of her head like a sheet of warm water than ran clear down to her toes.

"I love you Anna."

She pulled her head back to give Elsa a mock strange look, "Elsa….that's disgusting. I'm your sister. Seriously."

Elsa's face was painted in annoyance, "Don't ruin the moment by being a jerk."

She winked at her older sister and stood on her toes to press a kiss to her cheek, "Well I _fucking_ love you too."

"Oh my god Anna."

**Well alright. There is the New York chapter. I hope you guys liked it. **


End file.
